


Fateful Delivery

by Ginger009



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mostly me dealing with cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger009/pseuds/Ginger009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((not continued))<br/>Your name is John Egbert, and you are starting to realize, that your life has been so boring, until one Saturday morning....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this in order to make myself feel better after the upd8..  
> Update: Now with 90% less ' it's '

**Your name is: John Egbert**

_*riiiinnggg*_

You yawn and turn to your right side, where a little nightstand should have been located. Tangling even more into the warm and fluffy embrace of your blankets, you groan. You are glad the sun didn't wake you up this time (you are a clever person, you own curtains), nor was it your roommate Jade, with her morning flute practice. No, it looks like, someone decided to pay you a visit. On Saturday. At six in the morning. Who the heck..

* _r_ _iiiinnggg*_

"'m commin'. Jeez!"

You take your black glasses from the nightstand. Accidentally tripping over forgotten clothes from yesterday, you dash from your room, down the stairs and to the front door. 

_I wonder where Jade is._

You notice your cheerful roommate isn't in here. That's weird.

You unlock the front door, expecting  **someone**  to be there. But no. No such luck today. You fully open the door, and just barely catch sight of someone in a dark coak, running down the street in the snow. You groan. You should have expected that it was just a prank. You are about to angrilly slam with the door, when you notice  _it_. In front of the door is lying  _something_ , that looks like a..a. skateboard? You notice that it doesn't have wheels, and instead has something that looks like..rockets, you'd almost say. You also notice the small animal that is curled on top of it, twitching violently.

Your eyes widen. "Oh my god are you okay little guy?" It must have been freezing there! You take pity on the poor animal. No one should be outside their houses, when winter hits into Washington. Not even you, damn it! You are freezing your ass over here in pyjamas, while melting over freezing fluffy ball! You take the animal with it's reddish board and take them inside, closing the door behind you. You place the board on a small rug you keep in front of the door and admire the animal, that is now in your arms. What, nobody should blame you, that thing is fucking cute OKAY?

You can feel it breathing agains your chest quietly. Its fluffy ears on top of its head move a little bit backwards, before settling back down again. You take a note that it's, in fact, a cat. It has fair blonde fluffy fur, almost snow white, with darker blonde stripes, going down from its neck to the top of its tail. You pet it with your finger tips, and the cat purrs ever so slightly. You notice a red collar, buried under the fur. You slide your fingers along it. A small piece of paper fall from underneath it.

_- _true lo  s  i_ , the s ell sh ll break-_

"...what..the..heck.."

You can't read it properly, because the paper has gone wet, and some of the letters have bleached. You search the collar for a name or something. You find a stamp on the collar, with shiny picture of vinyl record in the front, and letters that just say

_Dave S._

You don't understand.. Is that the cat's name, or its owner's name..? "...Dave?" Your voice is just above whisper. The cat in your arms stiffen and raises one fluffy ear. Mystery solved, it looks like.

"Well, hello there, Dave." You mumble and he shivers in your arms again. Better warm him, and fast!

You check for Jade again. Her now empty bedroom is a little bit more messy than usual.  _Looks like she was in hurry._  

You yawn again. You are so tired! You had to write an essay into Ecology class about Chemical hazards, and you finished it at about 2am. You were planning on sleeping till noon at least, but NO, someone had to wake you up. "Hey Dave, how about you'll go and sleep with me under blankets for now? I hope you'll warm up a little at least! I wouldn't want you to die on me. Even if I just found you." His purring gets loud as you scratch him behind ears. At least he isn't twitching that violently anymore.

You open door to your room with your free hand. You slide the glasses from your face, placing them back on the nightstand. You slide back under the blankets, burying Dave in a giant pillow and pulling him closer to your chest. As you close your eyes, you can feel him curling into ball again, leaning against your chest, before he falls asleep. You wonder for a while, what could be writen on the paper. But you drift off in a minute.

**Your name is still John Egbert**

and could someone explain to you why are you awake AGAIN?

That is when you register the heat on your forehead. There shouldn't be heat like that on your head, none of your pillows are THAT warm. You attempt to crack an eye open, only to be meet with darkness. Well, it looks like this mystery must get solved by the one and only, detective J Egbert! So detective, we need your help. How do we solve this god forsaken mystery? Oh of course, how simple! You use your brain for once! What a great idea detective! 

You then proceed to continue solving mysteries in your head for at least five more seconds, before you fall back asleep.

 

**Speaking of mysteries, what is YOUR name? John Egbert, was it? Of course it was John Egbert, because if it wasn't, your life would be interesting for once. We couldn't let that happen though. Or in other words, we are just unable to let that happen. It's like someone up there that has written what is your life gonna be about, had no sence of humor at all.**

You had been peacefully dreaming of llamas and old detectives in fedoras, until one of the llamas meowed, and you became aware of your existence in the human world, once again.

_*meow*_

What is all this meowing about? Oh my god are the cats outside in the heat again? Can cats even get in heat in December? What if-

_*MEOW*_

Your eyes shot open and you are staring into deep and shining crimson red eyes. 

You immediately panic and with loud cursing move backwards, hitting your head against the headboard. 

_*...meow*_

You look back again and see a cat, staring back at you with its red eyes. Is that the cat you saved from becoming an iceberg? Ugh you don't remember its name though.. It was something on D....or V...or not.. You are so confused right now. Why the hell it even has red eyes, cats' eyes don't come in red. Only animals that do come with reddish eyes are fish.. or ducks. Is this thing somehow Fish-cat-duck hybrid? "..Can it like, swim faster and stuff? Does it have gills somewhere? Or what if it's evil. Or possesed. What if its Satan's own Fish-cat-duck pet that can set things on fire by will!" You didn't realize you were saying that stuff out loud until it's too late. You didn't even notice the cat has moved. Oh my god what if it's trying to kill everyo-!

"OUCH WAHH THE FUCK" You feel a sharp pain on your right cheek an you turn to look what it is. 

The cat -Dave! Now you remember- is standing on the pillow next to your head, and has it's left paw in the air, the sharp claws extended. "Dave what are you doing..?" He puts the paw down and sits confidently, tilting his head a little bit to the left. You don't know what you were thinking just 5 seconds ago, he just bruised your cheek and you are pretty sure that is blood dripping down your chin, but you know he's pretty much harmless. And he is giving you the biggest Are You Shitting Me Right Now faces you've ever seen on a cat.

"Okay, sorry I didn't mean it like that. You just freaked me out. That's all." Dave flatten his ears on his head for a moment, and it looks like he almost feels bad for you, but then his ears are confidently pointing up again and he is just kinda stretching his cute fluffy paws against your arm and yawning and okay, this is the weirdest cat ever, but it's adorable and fluffy as fuck. "Aww.. Could you please stop stretching against my arm, it actually hurts a little." You giggle, because he seems alarmed and immediately stops, so you take him back into your arms and it feels so natural for him to be there, and he just kinda positions himself so that he is leaning against your chest with his body and hold his head up proudly, like a queen, and he seems so satisfied with himself right now. You get out of to bed in the exact same time you hear the front door open.

"HELLOO JOHN!"

Oh there she is. Perfect.


	2. Meet Jade Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back! "-update as soon as I'll can-" my ass. :I  
> Enjoy!

"HELLOO JOHN!"

Oh there she is. Perfect.

* * *

**Your name is: John Egbert**

You keep holding the cat with your right hand, as you swiftly take your glasses from the nightstand. Now that you can see normal again, you check a little alarm clock you keep on the nightstand.

_9:57 am_

You groan. You walk out of your room to greet Jade. You can hear her footsteps as she walks through the hall and to the kitchen, you guess. 

"Jade, I am supposed to be sleeping now. You'd wake me up if I was sleeping. Why would you do that Jade." She turns to look at you, as you come next her into the kitchen.

"Well you were not, so good for you! ..And me as well." She giggles and you roll your eyes at her, but grin none less. You can't stay mad at Jade. Not that you even were to begin with. She is like your sister.

You've met her the first day in preschool, or so you remember. Apparently, she moved to Washington with her family when she was 5, due to a volcano accident on an island she and her family lived. Jade doesn't want to talk about it. The only things you know is that it included pumpkins, a silly dog, a volcano and a time shift capsule of some kind. Jade wants to explain neither of these things. You aren't sure if you even want to know. Her life story in short would be: moved to Washington, gone to preschool with you, gone to grade/middle/high school with you, started playing on a flute, family died in a car crash accident, one year of intense sadness, crashed a flute against a wall in a house you and your dad lived when she was over, moved to dorm with you, gone to study robotics and technology on college ((and still does)), moved to apartment with you, melted in a kitchen because "Oh my god John is that a kitten you are holding??!"

She squeaks and rushes to pet the cat. Dave stirs in your arms and you feel sharp claws starting to dig into your arm.

"Dave that hurts, stop it." you hiss in pain and attempt to take him down from your previous embrace. He climbs on your shoulder and sits on it like a parrot would, instead.

"Dave? You named it? So it's a guy?"

"Yes." "Did you check-"

"NO I did not-"

"Then how can you be sure-"

"I just am-"

"I'll just check-" she comes even closer to you and you take down poor, quite confused looking Dave from your shoulder and embrace him again. He doesn't seem to complain and lies his head on your shoulder, licking it apologetically. You back away from Jade and hit a fridge with your back. Jade stops in her tracks, grinning.

"JADE WE ARE NOT CHECKING ANYONES'S GENITALS"

"Okay, okay it's a guy, but-"

"He was already named Dave when I found him!"

"Well and what if he's transgender!"

You rub the bridge between your eyes and close your eyes. "Jade, I don't think cats can be transgender. I don't think any animal can."

"Shouldn't you know this stuff for sure? You study biology!"

"And you are a genius Jade."

"Well yeah, but.."

"Nope, case solved." You grin at her and she rolls her eyes. She ushers you to move and opens the fridge. 

"Hungry?" she asks.

"Well, now that you mentioned it.." your stomach growls just from the thought.

"Pancakes?"

"Hell yeah." 

You lean against a kitchen counter and watch Jade take few things from the fridge and cabinets and the entire time, she has goofy smile like she always has. As she is blending all the ingredients together, she suddenly turns to look at you.

"He can't walk?"

"Huh?"

You stop petting the cat in your arms and you both turn to look at Jade. "Dave. He can't walk?" You raise one eyebrow in confusion. "He..can. At least I think. Why?" Your voice is raised so she could hear you over the sound of the blender. "Because you've been carrying him this whole time." Her smile turns into smirk and she wrinkles her nose. "I was just afraid that there was something with him. I guess he seems okay now..." You take him from your arm and place him on the ground. You watch him stretch as Jade turns off the blender and prepares pan and oil. Getting up, you take one bowl from the cabinet and fill it with water, placing it to the corner of the kitchen. Dave notices it and strides to the bowl to take a drink. 

As Jade starts frying the first pancake you remember something. 

"Hey Jade, where were you this morning?"

"I went to visit Jake." "Shouldn't he be in Texas or something?" "He returned 2 weeks ago John." She giggles. You two met Jake when you were 16 and Jade 17. He was dating your sister, Jane, for quite a while, so you both got to know him quite well. They broke up when Jake decided he wanted to travel around the world while Jane desperately wanted to attend collage in New York and settle there. It is almost 6 years later and Jake lives half a mile from where you and Jade live. You both sometimes run to visit him, so that he wouldn't have to be alone.

You stay quiet after that, watching Dave as he now starts exploring the kitchen.

Jade grabs the pan with the 3rd pancake, and skillfully flips it. She places the pan back on the cooker and turns to where Dave is currenly sniffing a counter. She comes closer to him, crouches and playfully pets him. Still keeping an eye on the breakfast, you come little closer to them.

"Hey Dave~" Jade starts and he turns at her with head held high. "Hey John, your kitty kitty has really pretty eyes." she says, still looking at the cat. "He remind me of this cat Jake had when I was there today."

"Jake has a cat? Since when?"

"Since last week. He said it kept sitting on his window, staring inside, so he invited it over and kept it since then. They look really similar, fluffy, almost white fur, and freakish, beautiful eye color."

You don't notice it when Dave narrows his ears and tail, because you assist Jade as she starsts putting the pancakes on plates.


End file.
